deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paper Mario VS Sonic (Sonic Boom)
Paper Mario VS Sonic from Sonic Boom! The continuation of Mario VS Sonic! Versions of popular videogame characters from another dimension that have upcoming games fight in an action packed Death Battle! Will Paper Mario go boom? Or will Boom Sonic get a huge paper cut? Intro Sonic Boom-stick: As if there weren't enough Mario VS Sonic fights already, have another one to add to the collection! I'm sure you can squeeze it in somewhere... Paper Wiz: Ugh...Well, I guess let's get straight in to it. In this battle, 2 combatants from alternate universes face off. Paper Mario, the heroic mustached plumber who has saved Princess Peach multiple times and even saved the universe! Sonic Boom-stick: And Sonic from Sonic Boom, who we shall dub Boom Sonic, the speedy blue hero-hedgehog who looks like he has an endorsement deal with a sports tape company. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Paper Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE. Sonic Boom-stick: Whoa, wait, look, our names changed for the fight! Sonic Boom-stick? Hey that's pretty clever! Paper Wiz: Uh... Paper Mario (Cue Lineland Road) Boomstick: Hey, what? Our names changed back! I guess the writer got bored of it. Rest in peace Sonic Boom-stick. Wiz: Yeah...right...Anyways, when the princess is captured, you can always count on the one, the only... (Cue the scene of Paper Mario jumping up in to the air and his name appearing from sticker star) Boomstick: Not much to say about him besides the fact that he's a paper version of Mario! But his adventures include battling a Paper Bowser the fire breathing turtle and his koopa troop, destroying a secret society planning to unleash a great evil on the world, and defeating a dude named Dimentio planning to destroy all worlds! Wiz: But he couldn't do it without his trusty weapons and equipment. His Ultra Hammer is a very strong hammer that can do a spin attack which sends enemies flying. His paint hammer...splatters paint on things. His ultra boots let him do a very powerful tornado ground pound and are also great for his trademark attack. Boomstick: Jumping on people! Wiz: Yep. Moving on, he has the copy block, which makes 10 copys of himself!...but these can be very easily defeated. Boomstick: He also has the sticker album which can make stickers come to life! Pretty girly if you ask me. The sad thing is, every sticker is temporary and doesn't last very long. Some of his stickers include fire hammers, ice hammers, sleep hammers, goats, scissors, balloons, fire flowers, ice flowers, and a tanooki tail! Wiz: But that's not all! He also has a...tennis racquet....yeah... Boomstick: He also has the crystal stars and the magical map, which give him incredible powers! The magical map can heal him a bit, the Diamond Star creates earthquakes, the emerald star makes a bomb that has a chance of temporarily paralyzing the enemy, but the enemy has to be in range and it doesn't always work. The Gold Star boosts Marios attack power. The...ruby star? Since when was this SU? Well, it can circle the enemy and does a little bit of damage every time it does. The next one is...sapphire star? Ok, now I know this is SU! Oh yeah, it replenishes a lot of health. Whoa wait, the next one is the GARNET star? Someone get pearl and amethyst up in here! But it's virtually useless against someone like Sonic since its power is destroying weak enemies, which Sonic is anything but. The crystal star makes a mini supernova, which can do a lot of damage. Wiz: Are you done? Good. Paper Mario has a few more things. He can dash using the dash socks, do a spin across the ground to go faster, and transforming in to a paper boat, a paper plane, a paper towel, and a paper fan! He can flip between dimensions, letting him disappear and reappear. Finally, being paper, he can float slightly before falling and fit in to small gaps. Boomstick: Let's go over his weaknesses. He can't breathe in space, his stickers don't last long, his jump is nowhere near as good as regular Marios, he needs star points to use the crystal stars which can be earned by doing stylish moves, his copies are very fragile, he lacks hand to hand combat skills as he usually just whacks stuff with his hammers, his paint hammer can run out of paint, he has about half the health regular Mario has as shown in Paper Jam, he isn't very smart but he isn't dumb either, the emerald star has a chance of backfiring, and he isn't very good at working alone as he usually has partners in his adventures. (His partners from 64 and TTYD, Peach, Bowser, and Luigi in SPM, Kersti in SS, and Huey from CS) Wiz: Indeed he has a lot of weaknesses, but he's still a very skilled fighter and has had his fair share of fights and adventures. (Cue a scene of Paper Mario winning a battle in Sticker Star) Boom Sonic (Cue Sonic Boom main theme) Boomstick: What better way for starting off Boom Sonics bio than saying he first starred in Sonic 06 2: Electric boogaloo? (Cue scene Sonics part in the Sonic Boom theme song) Wiz: Ugh...Boom Sonic lives on an island with his friends Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks. He is constantly fighting the evil Dr. Eggman and Lyric. Boomstick: He only really has 1 weapon, the enerbeam. He can use it exactly like how you would use a Grappling Hook, but it can't be cut since it's made out of some weird electric rope. He can activate it by using a device on his arm. Wiz: Besides that, he mostly relies on his powers. Unlike regular Sonic, the time he needs to start running at full speed is much less and he can do it almost instantly. Speaking of which, in Shattered Crystal he receives an upgrade which lets him damage enemies by simply running in to them. Boomstick: He can also preform the Spin Attack, Spin Dash, and the Homing Attack which all behave exactly like they do in the main games. However, he gains some new powers too. Like the air dash, which can send him shooting in any direction while in mid-air. If he uses it downwards, he does a powerful stomp! Wiz: Boom Sonic is also an expert in hand-to-hand combat. Not much to say about that. Boomstick: But back to his speed, because it ties in with another one of his abilities...I kid you not, Boom Sonic is Jesus. HE CAN RUN SO FAST THAT HE WALKS ON WATER. LIKE, FORGET BOATS, JUST STRAP ON A PAIR OF SONIC SHOES AND YOU'LL BE EXPLORING THE SEA IN NO TIME! (Cue the board of Wizdom) Wiz: To run on water, you'd have to be able to move at more than 30 meters per second! That's crazy! Boomstick: Plus, it's not even his most impressive speed feat! Once, when Dr.Eggman made everything move in REALLY REALLY REALLY slow motion, Sonic only slowed down to normal speed! Wiz: Now on to the Fire and Ice powers...Sonic can coat himself with fire and ice, which can freeze and burn things. That's literally it. Boomstick: Finally, we have his last resort, if he becomes very weak, a shield forms around him which blocks a single hit from an opponent. Wiz: But, Boom Sonic, like Paper Mario, usually works with a team. Hopefully he will be able to overcome this weakness. (Cue scene of Boom Sonic clearing a stage in Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal) Pre-fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! -Winner of poll about where the battle should take place: Sonic's Island- Boom Sonic sat on his couch in his house, bored. Boom Sonic: Ugh...there's nothing good on TV, and there's nothing to eat... Suddenly, a flash of light appears, then a portal, and it all disappears revealing a book outside on the beach. Boom Sonic runs outside to check it out. Boom Sonic: Whoa! What's this? Boom Sonic opens up the book, and a flash of light appears. Using his super speed, he manages to close the book, but not before a slim figure comes out. (Cue the the Sticker Star jingle) Paper Mario looks around and notices Boom Sonic. They exchange glances...and then get in to fighting stances. Boom Sonic: I don't know who you are, but if you're going to try and hurt me or my friends, you're going down! Paper Mario was also angry, as when Boom Sonic slammed the book it caused an earthquake in his world and injured many Toads. Paper Mario got out his ultra hammer and Boom Sonic made his hand in to a fist, and they both jumped at each other. FIGHT! (Cue Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam boss theme) Mario tried to hit Sonic with his hammer, but Sonic dodged and managed to punch Mario across the face. Mario rubbed his cheek in pain. Sonic: There's more where that came from! Mario jumped up on to Sonics head, and did a double-jump and performed 2 stylish moves in the process. Sonic recovered, and used a spin attack straight in to Mario. Mario used the copy block and created 9 clones, which ran over and restrained Sonic. Mario started jumping on Sonic, but after a while Sonic broke free and ran in to all the clones and the real Mario, destroying the copies. Sonic used a spin dash which went straight in to Mario, but Mario used a guard in time and reduced the damage. Mario got both of his hammers out (The paint hammer and the Ultra Hammer) and ran over to hit Sonic. Sonic got out his Enerbeam and stole the Ultra Hammer, and sped over and grabbed the Paint Hammer. Sonic: Do you need these? He ran over and threw them in to the ocean. Sonic prepared a spin-dash, and Mario got out his tennis racket. (TBF) (Cue Kirby Air Ride Drag Race theme) Results Who are you rooting for? Paper Mario Boom Sonic Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:Video Game Combatants Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Digilord 64 Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year